


Trouble Sleeping

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Taako is a Sad Boy TM, sometimes he has nightmares and thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: Taako got nightmares, that's just how it's always been. But sometimes, he just needs some extra company to help him out.Short one shot about Taako getting stressed out by his nightmares and Kravitz comforting him.





	Trouble Sleeping

Taako woke up with a start, the nightmare still flashing in front of his vision. He rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to get it out of his sight. The nightmares hadn’t stopped for almost a week and Taako was almost afraid to fall asleep. He reached out to his side, then whimpered softly upon realizing that Kravitz was still at work. Feeling the tremors take over his body, Taako grabbed Kravitz’ pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself with just the lingering scent on the pillowcase. It was no use; Taako could feel the sobs bubbling up in his chest and choked one out, the tears flowing. His trembling hand reached to the bedside table and he wrapped his fingers around the stone of farspeech, clicking it on while trying to hold back his tears.

“Hey love, everything okay?” Kravitz’ voice crackled over the stone and Taako let out a sigh of relief upon hearing it. Kravitz heard that and sighed, knowing what had happened. “Was it another one of the nightmares?” His voice sounded sympathetic and Taako nodded, despite the fact that Kravitz couldn’t see him.

“Y-yeah, it was bad this time.” Taako tried, and failed, to keep his voice from shaking violently. “I-I’m s-sorry to call you so late…” He trailed off, letting out a small sob.

“No, Taako, never apologize for this. I’ll be home in about a half hour, okay?” Taako could hear rustling and muffled conversation, obviously Kravitz was filling in Barry and Lup on what was happening.

“O-okay.” Taako wiped his eyes again. “I l-love you, Krav.” His took a shaky breath.

“I love you too, Taako. 30 minutes tops.” Kravitz clicked his stone off and Taako held tighter to the pillow, pulling himself up against the headboard. His eyes started to flutter shut from exhaustion and he jolted back awake, terrified to fall asleep without Kravitz there. Struggling a few more times to keep himself awake, Taako wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and pushed himself off the bed. As soon as he got up, the unmistakable sound of Kravitz’ keys in the lock on the front door reached him and Taako immediately left their bedroom. He saw Kravitz shrugging his jacket off and sighed in relief. Kravitz looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“Feeling any better, babe?” Taako shook his head and ran into Kravitz’ arms, burying his face in Kravitz’ chest as the sobs overcame him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here…” Kravitz murmured softly, rubbing his back. “Which one was it? Nobody being able to hear or see you, or was it Glamour Springs?”

“B-both…” Taako cleared his throat. “Everyone I loved was there… Th-they were eating  _ his  _ food and I couldn’t warn them e-even though I was screaming at them.” Taako’s voice became more panicked. “I-I couldn’t save them… It was my fault.” He whimpered. Kravitz held him tightly, scooping him up in his arms. He carried Taako to their bedroom, settling down on their bed with Taako still in his arms. He hummed softly, his arms wrapped completely around Taako and keeping him safely against his chest.

“None of it was your fault… He’s been locked up, nobody’s going to eat anything he touched. We’re all safe.” Kravitz reassured him and Taako began to relax, starting to drift off in his arms. He soon fell asleep, only to jolt awake shortly after. He began to feel the tears welling up again and Kravitz kissed his head gently, rubbing his back.

“I-I don’t wanna sleep anymore, Krav…” Taako mumbled, laying his head against him.

“Do you want to get up yet?” Kravitz held his hand. Taako shook his head and Kravitz flipped the light on beside their bed. “Then let’s just sit here and talk for a bit, okay? Do you want to hear about how Barry almost accidentally joined a cult this evening?” Taako laughed through the tears, nodding.

“Hasn’t he almost joined most of the necromantic cults you accost?” Taako traced a circle on the back of Kravitz’ hand absentmindedly. Kravitz chuckled, planting a kiss on Taako’s cheek.

“He most certainly has. Not even on purpose either,” Kravitz began to launch into the story, keeping Taako’s mind off of everything. Taako listened intently, laughing quietly as he imagined Barry accidentally getting caught up in a cult as Lup and Kravitz watched while just shaking their heads. After a while, the sun started to rise, shining through their window and casting a warm glow over the pair. Taako sat up after a while, planting a kiss on Kravitz’ cheek.

“I’m gonna make breakfast, okay babe?” He pulled a lacy purple robe on and Kravitz could tell that he was feeling somewhat better. He smiled a little, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I’ll be there in a minute to help.” He yawned. Taako noticed how tired he looked and realized that he’d been working all day and night and hadn’t gotten a chance to sleep yet.

“Nah, stay in bed. I’ll bring it to you,” Taako smiled, leaving the room. Cooking always helped him feel better and the knowledge that Kravitz was there for him in the other room was all he needed. Even if the nightmares were still there, Kravitz was there too.


End file.
